


With You I Can Fly

by paynesgrey



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: When Yuri kisses him, he feels like he has wings.





	With You I Can Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "wings" prompt for hc_bingo

Otabek watched Yuri as he stared out at the other competitors on the ice. He’d already skated his short program to extremely high marks, and he was silently critiquing and judging the other skaters on their performances. 

He liked to observe Yuri like this, taking in each movement of the other skaters. He was confident and calm, and he had no reason to worry about placement. The only other skaters that may have a chance at beating him were Victor and Yuuri. 

As for himself, he’d of course would compete at his best as usual. He had confidence in his own program, and he’d even give himself credit in beating Victor or Yuuri this year, if possible. If Victor and Yuuri weren’t so in sync with each other, so confident and solid, he might have been more confident of that reality.

Yuri’s talent, of course, was above theirs, in Otabek’s opinion. He wondered if he’d ever surpass the young Russian skater; though, it didn’t matter to him if he did.

Yuuri Katsuki was up next, his short program alluring and melodic, an homage to when he played his Eros program some time ago. Yet, this time his program was definitely more evolved and mature, mirroring Yuuri’s own experiences with Victor.

Otabek’s thoughts were drawn back to Yuri, tuning out the current program’s music, and he felt resolve as he watched the young skater grunt and _tsk_ at the mistakes he was seeing. His reactions definitely brought a small smile to Otabek’s face, though it quickly disappeared when Yuri turned back and met his eyes.

His friend grinned at him, and Otabek felt a tightening in his chest, his heart doing a somersault when looking into his clear eyes. “You got this,” he whispered to him, with an edge of his usual mischief to his tone. Yuri’s encouragement and confidence in him invigorated him, and he almost believed he could take the ice and soar.

Almost. 

Something came over him in that moment that Yuri watched him. The young skater didn’t turn back to watch Yuuri, and instead the two of them stared at each other, a moment caught in amber as Otabek thought of him silently. Reminded of the love that Yuuri and Victor shared, how they drew strength from each other, prompted him to move forward and come into Yuri’s space. 

The young Russian looked slightly stunned, even more surprised when Otabek grabbed his arm, softly yet with a plea of force, and led him back into the darkened shadows of the entryway of the locker room. 

Yuri made a noise of protest, ready to sling a barrage of playful insults at him for his audacity, but then was stilled into silence when Otabek had his body pressed against the wall. The younger skater looked shocked as Otabek said nothing but only felt a storm crackle within his nerves. 

He wanted Yuri to encourage him more, something that would leave him energized and charged to take the ice with a renewed vigor. 

He wanted to smell the ice with Yuri’s taste on his lips.

Yuri watched him only curiously, waiting for the next move. A slight blush appeared on his cheeks and Otabek leaned down and covered his mouth with his. Yuri squeaked at the impulsive touch, and then soon he melted with satiated affection against Otabek’s mouth. He pressed at the crease of Otabek’s lips, opening him and sliding his tongue inside searching for warmth. Otabek felt Yuri’s hands reach up and cradle the back of his head, pulling him down with a fervor, a promise in his movements that he only wanted to feel more. 

Their tongues, addicted to each other, suddenly snapped apart as someone in the background whistled at them. When he pulled apart, his own cheeks felt hot from fire. Yuri’s face was deep red and he was scowling from embarrassment. 

He let out a shaky breath. “You idiot, you could have just told me to wish you good luck.”

“Hn,” Otabek said, and he gave Yuri a small smile. “This is more effective.”

Yuri looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Hmm, will it be? Enough to beat my score?” He teased him, and which made Otabek only want him again and more.

“It will,” he said simply. “And then again in the next program.”

Yuri blushed deeply again, rendered speechless at the thought of another semi-public kiss with him, another play for dominance of his mouth.

“Well, we’ll see if you earn it,” Yuri said, and Otabek merely nodded, feeling more energized than ever.

The noise around them became clearer, and as the cheering died down for Yuuri’s finished short program, in minutes Otabek was called up to perform next. As he made his way to the ice, he felt a little lighter in his skates. His blood surged with heat, and he felt like he could do anything. The feeling of Yuri’s kiss settled on his lips like a searing tattoo, and he never wanted to let go of that taste.

It fueled him, and he was sure that Yuri’s kiss could move him to do his best. He turned around and gave Yuri a smile, pleased that the young skater was still scowling and blushing. 

“Davai,” he told him. Otabek nodded. 

“Wait for me; I’ll come back for you,” he said, and he delighted in the way Yuri’s still wet lips parted from the implication in his words.

The younger skater said nothing, just stared at him as he took to the ice. Under his skates, Otabek felt like he was skating with wings sprouting from his back, pushing him to rise. His heart was still hammering in chest, and he couldn’t hold back the smile on his face. Usually calm and collected, he instead presented himself to everyone, including Yuri, that he was full of allure and endurance, with his flushed cheeks and smooth movements.

 _He did this to me_ , he thought to himself. _No, he did this_ **for** _me_.

He skated and he felt like his body was floating, his excitement and passion mirroring the feelings awakened in his heart. There was no doubt about it. Otabek was in love, or he had been and now it was bursting through the surface for everyone to see. 

And with Yuri watching him, waiting for him, Otabek knew he could exceed. With Yuri’s wonderful taste on his lips, Otabek was sure he could do almost anything.

Because kissing Yuri had made him want to fly.

END


End file.
